Handsome behind the mask
by Batmanfan123
Summary: When Wonder Woman Discovers Batmans Indentity at a Gala, a hot romance starts to blossom


Batman didn't like these events, but Bruce Wayne had too. Don't be mistaken, donating vast amounts of money to charity is great, but everyone had an exterior motive. Ironic seeming it was his event.

Gothams grand hall was crowded to the bone with the rich. Socialising over expensive fine wines. Bruce tried to be social and put on his playboy act but found himself at the bar drinking water.

Composed music started playing loudly yet softly. Pairings of people made their way to the dance floor. Bruce scanned the room at everyone. He noticed a blacked hair woman with her back turned to him, being flustered with invitations to dance. Bruce made his way over. The mostly too old men moved away as they saw him approach. He tapped the lady on the shoulder and held his palm out and said, "Care to dance". She turned and faced him and connected their hands.

Shit. "Loved too" the instantly recognisable woman replied. Out of all the women in this hall, he managed to pick Wonder Woman.

The two had been team mates for just over a year and she'd yet to find out about his secret identity. The only league to know that was Clark.

"Thanks for the save...?" She said

"Wayne, Bruce Wayne" he responded with a nervous tone to his voice.

She gives him a small but intoxicating smile. "I feel like I know you?"

He was playing in deep water. "I don't believe we've met before"

"No we haven't, but you feel familiar" she said trying to sync up to his feet as they danced.

His mind was racing. "We've definitely never met, Diana". Did he just say 'Diana'. He just said 'Diana'. He's so done.

"I haven't said my name yet, How'd you know my name?" She said demandingly. Her face changed into one of shock. Bruce realised that she knew. " _Batman" she_ whispered.

Bruce pulled her way from the crowd to an upstairs seating area. "Batman what are you doing here" she said confused at what had just happened.

Bruce put his index finger on his lips and hushed her, "keep your voice down... sit down I need to explain"

She sat down on a couch and Bruce sat opposite her, separated by a coffee table. His brain was buzzing. How had he become so amateur. Letting his indentity slip so easily.

"By the way I didn't know it was you before I asked for a dance" he clarified. She kind of wanted him to know. He was handsome of out the cowl.

"Bat...Bruce there's no need to explain, I fully understand" she said. Bruce believed her. He trusted her. They'd become friends over a year but not on a personal level.

"Why are you in Gotham?" He asked, feeling more relaxed.

"I've got business tomorrow, I'm stayin in that fancy hotel a couple minutes away" Bruce knew the building, he owned it.

"You've got a company?"

"Like you didn't already know that" she bantered and they Both shared a small laugh.

"Yeah I knew. You sell antiques, right?"

"Yes I do". Hera she fancied him. She'd never seen him like this before. Everything about him was perfect. His defined cheekbones. Sharp jaw. Sleek hair. And his burning blue eyes that were normally hidden by his white lenses. "It's getting late, maybe you can take me to the hotel... it's your city after all"

"Fine" what was he doing. Her sleeveless, thigh high dress had possessed him.

They took the back door out of the building, otherwise they'd have to push through the dancing crown. The night was grey but hardly cold.

"You know, I'd never imagined Gotham to look the way it does" she said.

"What do you mean" he replied politely.

"I always thought that all the buildings were old and gothic. But they look modern"

"Old scary buildings are bad for business, princess"

She started to love the way he called her princess. It sent happy shivers all around her body. "I still don't get why your Batman. Isn't Bruce Wayne famous for having a perfect life"

Bruce hesitated, "my... parents were murdered... in front of me" he replied.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry" she said embracing him in a comforting hug. They stood at the bottom of the hotel. "Do you maybe want to come upstairs... for a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great".

Diana room was the one of the two penthouse suites. Her company must be pretty successful to afford a place like this. Inside was grander than Bruce imagined. The whole room was either white marble of black marble. And it was spacious. Even had a massive balcony with a pool that overlooked the city, separated from the drop by a thick glass pain.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked reaching for the cabinet of glasses.

"Water"

"You want water? Are you a child?" She responds jokingly.

"I don't drink" he says as she hand him a water.

"I'm going for a dip on the pool. Feel free to join me" she said with a flirty smile on her face. Was she seducing him. It then became apparent that she didn't have a swim suit or bikini, as she stripped from her dress. She only hand her panties on. She submerged her body into the water with the exception of her head. She turned and faced him, covering her breasts. "Come on" she said.

Bruce had to go in now. She was clearly seducing him and he loved it. He took off his tuxedo and was left in just his boxers. Diana was pleasantly surprised by his body. Everything about it was perfect. He had large, muscular arms and legs. Big pecs. And a defined six pack. His body was littered with scars from past battles, which only made Diana more attracted to him.

He dived into the pool, making a splash on Diana. They swam over to the edge that overlooked the city. The lights illuminated the city and made it look much nicer than people had described. She admired the view whilst he admired her beauty. "The views beautiful, is it not?" She asked.

"Yes it is" he responded. She turned and faced him, only to realise he was talking about her. Both of them inched forward, the lips centimetres apart. She kissed first but he quickly returned it. Her hands run through his wet hair. His find their way underwater to her lower back. She breaks the kiss.

"Let's go inside" she says seductively into his ear. He lifted her up, revealing her big breasts from beneath the water. He rests her on the side of the pool and proceeds to get out as well. She enters the room through the big open door. She shakes her massive but to tease him. He lustfully follows her into the suite.

He found her in the bedroom. Her naked breasts pressing down on the silk duvet and mattress. She signaled with her finger for him to come forward. He obliged. His crotch was right in front of her face. He pulled down his boxers, unveiling his hardening member.

Diana jaw dropped. He was far bigger than what she expected. His length reached 9.5 inches. But she always knew he would be long. What really impressed her was the thickness. It was as thick as her wrist. "Your so fucking big, Batman" she complimented him. She opened her mouth around it and sucked on it slowly. She could barely fit half of it down her throat.

He pulled his now sloppy member from her mouth and slapped it on her face. She then positioned herself so her pussy was on full display to him. He wasted no time entering her. His fat cock stretching her. She was tight and warm. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust of his cock. His hand traveled in her abs to her large breasts. He clenched them. She screams his name and leans back as she cums all over his dick. He too needed to release. He pulled out and started jerking off. He came a lot. All over her tits and abs. Diana was impressed with the amount of Cum that covered her body. What she didn't know was that Bruce had came only two nights before. That would've drove her crazy with lust. He leant down and the two kissed passionately. She broke away. "I'm going to take a shower, get in bed and I'll be really quick" she said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left for the bathroom.


End file.
